


Bellamione Idea (Quick someone create this)

by TrueBlackLioness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBlackLioness/pseuds/TrueBlackLioness
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Bellamione Idea (Quick someone create this)

I just thought of the weirdest idea but this would go great in a story... BUT i have no idea how to create it. Repost it somewhere else cause a03 hates me doing this. And i have no access to the discords

Hermione and Voldemort are brother and sister . [insert main plot point] happens and causes hermione to be pushed forward in time when shes a baby so tom grows up without knowing he has a sibling and does all the shit he does anyway. So yea anyway hermione grows up with the grangers like normal too BUT she either grows dark once tom finds out through a prophecy or some such and ends up falling in love with bella and they are a force to be reckoned with, bad Dumbledore and the like. Or hermione stays light and still manages to fall in love with bella as one does and convinces her to be a good person .

Or make it a student/teacher fic and have bella be a retired spy turned teacher than eventually double crosses the light cause the dark side is the true good 

Or any combination of that but still my point is hermione and tom are siblings twins or a couple years apart siblings but Shenanigans happens in Hermione is teleported forward in time


End file.
